1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for detecting a remaining amount of developer.
2. Related Background Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses using an electrophotographic image forming process, the following methods have been used for detecting a remaining amount of developer in a developing device as developing means.